


A secret game

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John and Sherlock have unwanted company... (29)





	A secret game

They were watching tv when they heard a noise coming from the end of the flat.

“Love… you left the window open in the bedroom?” John asks softly, not wanting to wake up Rosie who was napping on the sofa.

Sherlock nods, focusing his attention on the small noises… “Two men, one really heavy… guns and knives.” He rises, putting himself in front of Rosie. “Wake her John, quick.”

“Rosie… darling… shutttt… Everything’s ok… We are playing at the ‘serious hide and seek’ you remember?” The little girl closes her mouth firmly and nods. “Are you afraid darling?” She shakes her blond hair with resolution. “Ok… 1, 2, 3… Go!” Rosie runs to the back stairs that communicate directly with 221a without making a sound. She knows that once hiding in Nana’s flat, she must call her uncles.

John, once their daughter is out of sight, turns to stand beside his husband muttering “What did I say about bringing work home love…”

“It’s not my fault, it’s not like I sent invitation or anything!” He replies with a slightly exasperated smile. A gun in his hand, he looks into John eyes “United?”

“Always… Let go clean our bedroom…” He smirks “I had some nice plans in it tonight.”

“Don’t say things like that when we have… company” Sherlock laugh softly, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 29 word: United
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
